El Pasado de Alucard
by Abrilius
Summary: No es un fic, es un pequeño análisis que hicimos entre Leonora Rouse y yo :3


Este pequeño debate lo hicimos entre Leonora Rouse y yo en una conversacion que tuvimos por inbox en facebook XD con ella a menudo platicamos sobre Hellsing, todo empezó cuando nos preguntamos sobre los huecos argumentales de la historia y uno de ellos fue el pasado de Alucard y es que nos preguntamos como Alucard conoció a Mina si Jonathan Harker no existe en Hellsing y bueno este fue el resultado.

* * *

 **El Pasado de Alucard**

Posiblemente ya todos saben de qué trata la novela de Dracula, algunos son fans a otros no les gusta, o les gusta pero saben que tiene ciertos fallos, y otros sólo saben lo básico; pero en fin, bien se podría decir que la novela de Stoker es el pasado de Alucard antes de ser capturado por van Hellsing y que por tanto no hace falta hablar o pensar más en ello. Pues no, en el universo de Hellsing, si bien hay ciertos elementos básicos similares a la novela, la historia de Dracula es muy diferente.

Empezando por los personajes: Alucard, cuando está peleando con Anderson menciona a sus cazadores: Jack Seward, Arthur Holmwood, Quincey Morris y por supuesto Abraham van Hellsing (lo pongo con ll porque en el universo hellsing así se escribe su apellido); ¿faltó alguien? Por supuesto, Jonathan Harker, de manera que en el manga no existe este personaje. No obstante, si existe un Harker dentro del manga: Mina Harker; el apellido de Mina de soltera es Murray, sin embargo Walter la llama "Mina Harker" en ese momento cuando está con el Doc a punto de matarlo. ¿por qué Harker y no Murray? Si Jonathan no existe no es posible que haya heredado el apellido de él, a no ser que Hirano haya fusionado los personajes de Jonathan y de Mina siendo ella la que haga el papel de Jonathan, es decir, ir a Transilvania a hacer el contrato de compra-venta con el conde.

Lo cual me lleva al segundo punto: "Una vez un vampiro llegó a Inglaterra por una mujer que él reclamaba". En la novela, Dracula no viaja por Mina, viaja a Inglaterra para conseguir sangre fresca allá en un mundo "civilizado" donde nadie sospeche de vampiros y demás cosas, considerando a los vampiros como supersticiones o mitos. En la película de Francis Ford Coppola, Dracula viaja a Inglaterra buscando a Mina, reconociéndola como la reencarnación de su difunta esposa Elizabetha. En el manga, Hirano dijo que él sólo había tomado de la película de Coppola el hecho de que Dracula estuviese enamorado de Mina y fuera hasta Inglaterra por ella, nada más, no tomó el asunto de la reencarnación. Entonces si no existe Harker y Mina no es la esposa difunta, ¿cómo es que Alucard conoció y se obsesionó con ella? Sólo se me ocurre lo que ya mencioné más arriba, que fue Mina la que negoció con él.

En la vida real, eso no hubiera sido posible porque en esa época las mujeres de la clase de Mina no tenían permitido trabajar, sólo trabajan las de clase baja y como obreras en fábricas, y si alguna mujer de clase media llegó a conseguir un empleo sólo sería como maestra o secretaria. Nunca como una importante abogada a la que se encomendaría una tarea tan importante como viajar al extranjero y negociar con un cliente importante. Pero en el universo Hellsing todas las chicas hacen "cosas de hombres": o son Lideres de una organización o son soldados o agentes de una; así que al menos en Hellsing no es descabellado pensar que Mina hiciera algo como eso.

Otro punto: ¿Existió Lucy? En la novela fue por la mordida de Lucy que van Hellsing se dio cuenta de que había un vampiro en Londres y ese era Dracula. En el manga, Walter dice que fue Mina "la ÚNICA cuya sangre fue bebida por Alucard, Dracula, y que luego tomó la sangre de él". Entonces ¿por qué Walter no dijo que fue la segunda? O la quinta, si es que existieron las novias, o la única que "vivió" ya que Lucy y las novias de Dracula murieron y pudo ser que sólo tuvieran a Mina para extraer la sangre de Alucard que había en ella. Pero no, Walter la menciona como la única y además dice que ESE fue el principio de todo esto, es decir, toda la historia de hellsing. De manera que eso da a entender que ni Lucy ni las novias existieron. Alucard no es tan promiscuo después de todo XD; y tal vez Alucard no se enamore muy seguido pero cuando lo hace, se enamora muy fuerte al grado de causar todo ese caos por conseguir a Mina, la mujer que él reclamaba.

Siguiendo la misma línea: ¿Mina amaba a Alucard? Sabemos que Alucard si la amaba (muy a su manera) o por lo menos estaba obsesionado con la chica. ¿Pero ella sentía lo mismo? En la novela ninguno de los dos está enamorado: él la convierte sólo para vengarse de sus persecutores y ella le tiene miedo, lo ve como un monstruo malvado y repugnante. En la película, ellos están enamorados pero Mina decide ser prudente y quedarse con Jonathan siendo ella la que acabe con él. ¿Y en el universo Hellsing? La verdad es que es difícil saberlo, no hay referencias sobre ello, la única vez que aparece bien, sin vendas ni cadenas, es en el flashback de Alucard donde un tipo la sostiene. Su cara esta ensombrecida por completo y sólo un ojo se puede apreciar, por su mirada se ve asustada. ¿Tenía miedo de él o por él? Sólo Hirano lo sabe.

En quinto lugar: ¿quién es quién de los cazadores? En el capítulo 89 del tomo 10, Alucard está recordando las veces que fue vencido, en la segunda ocasión fue vencido por Abraham y vemos en su flashback a los cazadores que lo derrotaron: un hombre está al frente con una estaca, sabemos que es Abraham, detrás de él un hombre que apunta un rifle, en otro cuadro un hombre sostiene a una mujer, evidentemente es Mina, y en otro cuadro un hombre yace muerto, sabemos que es Quincey porque es el único que muere en la historia. Ahí podemos darnos cuenta de que Harker no existe, tal vez uno pudo haber pensado (yo lo pensé en su momento) que, cuando Alucard menciona a los humanos que lo derrotaron, no menciona a Harker porque le tiene resentimiento por que él se quedó con SU chica (desde el punto de vista de Alucard). Pero en el flashback no vemos a un personaje extra, sólo vemos a 4 hombres, los 4 que él mencionó. Y de los cuatro sólo podemos reconocer a Abraham que sostiene la estaca y a Quincey que está muerto. ¿Quién es Seward y quién es Holmwood? Una teoría, ojo eso es sólo lo que nosotras pensamos, es que Seward es el que está detrás de Abraham, ya que como discípulo del doctor es posible que esté preocupado por cuidarle la espalda a su maestro; y por lo tanto Holmwood es el que sostiene a Mina.

Y eso me lleva a otra cuestión: ¿estaban Arthur Holmwood y Mina Harker comprometidos? En la novela ambos personajes tienen pareja: Lucy y Jonathan respectivamente; pero ya que las parejas de esos personajes no existen, cabe la posibilidad de que sean ellos mismos, Arthur y Mina, los que estén comprometidos y por eso él está abrazándola, protegiéndola del monstruo que la aterra... o del monstruo que le quiere robar a su mujer (?). Y ojo: comprometidos no es lo mismo que casados; ya que en el universo Hellsing sólo las personas vírgenes pueden convertirse en vampiro, de manera que Mina si bien estaba comprometida o en una relación con Holmwood, no estaba casada, así que Mina era virgen y por tanto pudo convertirse en vampiro.

Punto #7: ¿y la ostia? En el manga 4 Alucard recuerda en un sueño el momento cuando fue derrotado, y van Hellsing le dice que la marca de la ostia se ha borrado de su frente, como símbolo que ella no se ha convertido en un vampiro, recordemos que en la novela Abraham le pone una ostia en su frente quemando a Mina. PERO Alucard no murió y la sangre de Alucard siguió corriendo en sus venas, eso lo menciona Walter en el tomo 10. ¿Entonces? O una de dos: o Hirano se contradijo y se le olvidó lo que puso en los caps que tocan el tema, o Abraham le mintió a Alucard.

Pero eso parece algo difícil de que sucede ya que Alucard, a través del vinculo de la sangre, pudo saber si Mina se había o no convertido en vampiro. Y esto último es totalmente nuestra hipótesis: tal vez como Alucard se estaba debilitando por todos esos ataques en su contra, sus poderes sobre Mina disminuyeron provocando que la ostia se borrara de su frente, y van Hellsing creyera que había liberado a Mina de esa maldición. Ahora, sabemos por el mayor que el poder del vampirismo la enloqueció; así que posiblemente, después de todo el conflicto, Mina haya terminado en un manicomio y al no beber sangre ella pudo haber entrado en un estado de hibernación en el que tenga la apariencia de un cadáver, sabemos por Alucard que eso les pasa a los vampiros cuando no beben sangre por mucho tiempo. Así que Mina fue enterrada y años más tarde fue descubierta por los nazis para hacer sus experimentos en ella. Pobre Mina, le tocó la peor parte del asunto.

Así que en resumen: Mina fue a Transilvania a negociar con Dracula y ahí fue donde ¿se enamoraron? ¿O sólo se enamoró él? Eso nunca lo sabremos. Mina regresó a Londres y Alucard fue tras ella. Se dieron todos los sucesos de la novela de Stoker sólo que sin Lucy: Mina es atacada, llaman a van Hellsing, el doctor quema a Mina con la ostia, lo persiguen, y lo cazan. Abraham derrotó a Alucard y a Mina se le borró la ostia, pero sólo en apariencia, enloqueció y murió; luego fue utilizada como conejillo de indias por los nazis practicándole, sabrá dios que clase de experimentos con jeringas y bisturí, para llevar a cabo todo ese proceso de ensayo y error hasta por fin conseguir el chip de los vampiros artificiales. Suponemos que fueron procedimientos muy dolorosos y ella embravecida trató de defenderse, ya que eso explicaría porqué está amarrada y encadenada de esa manera (¡Pobre Mina!). Alucard por otro lado se convirtió en sirvente de Abraham van Hellsing y toda su descendencia (¿y creían que Alucard había sufrido con todo esto?)

¿Fin?

* * *

Eso, según nosotras, pudo haber sido el pasado de Alucard, ¿ven como si difiere de la novela? Pero claro ustedes tendrán sus opiniones así que sería bueno que las comenten en los reviews :D


End file.
